The study is designed to evaluate the effectiveness of comprehensive nutrition education and a disease curriculum in a one-week supportive camp environment for young girls with phenylketonuria (PKU) and maple syrup urine disease (MSUD). This was the first national MSUD metabolic camp and first regional PKU metabolic camp for 20 females age 10 years and greater. The camp was held in July 1995 with 17 participants. The initial experience was successful, and another camp is planned for next year. A modified protocol is being developed.